


Coming Up Short

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wigs, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mabel makes a hair raising discovery.





	Coming Up Short

“Visiting my girlfriend, do-do-do.”

 

Mabel Pines skulked around the gate of Northwest Manor, looking for Pacifica’s room.

 

“You can lock me out all you want. But you didn’t count on me having a…”

 

She fished the you-know-what from who-knows-where.

 

“ **GRAPPLING HOOK!** AHHHHHH!”

 

Launching it where she was pretty sure Pacifica resided, she shot through the air…and smashed face first into the window.

 

“…Ouch…”

 

Mabel being Mabel, she naturally thought dropping by unexpected would be a nice surprise. Pacifica was not happy to be surprised at someone smacking into her bedroom window. For two reasons. The first, obviously…

 

“Mabel!? What are you doing? You scared me half to death!”

 

And the second dawned on her as Mabel climbed in through the window.

 

“…What happened to your hair?”

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

“My hair? What do you…oh, frick…”

 

Pacifica’s normally long hair was gone. In its place, was a blonde pixie cut.

 

“…Did I see something I wasn’t supposed to see? I feel like I saw something I shouldn’t have seen.”

 

Pacifica groaned, and ran back to her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

 

“Why didn’t you say you were coming? I didn’t want you to see me without my wig.”

 

Mabel sat on the bed next to her.

 

“You wear a wig? Why…oh…was it…the k word?”

 

Pacifica looked up from the pillow.

 

“The k word? …Wait, no! What do you think this is, some sappy fanfic? And it starts with a C.”

 

She sat up, scooting up beside Mabel.

 

“Last year, that crazy old prospector guy got gum in my hair. Said something about it blocking mind control waves or something. Anyway, I had to get all my hair hacked off to get it out…and I kinda liked the look. But my parents…”

 

She pointed at the blonde wig sitting on a mannequin head.

 

“That said a pixie cut made me look ‘low class’ and ‘like a man’. So they make me wear that stupid wig so I look like a ‘proper lady’.”

 

Mabel didn’t need to hear anymore. Springing up from the bed, she grabbed the wig.

 

“No one calls my awesome GF low class. Die, fake hair of sadness making!”

 

She proceeded to chuck the wig out of the still open window.

 

“Mabel! What am I supposed to tell-”

 

Mabel grabbed her by the shoulders, and silenced her with a very solid kiss.

 

“You tell them that her mouth looks like a frog, and his mustache makes him look like the monopoly mans skeevy cousin.”

 

She gave her another kiss for good measure.

 

“And you tell them you look awesome. And that your girlfriend thinks you looks awesome. Own that look, gorgeous!”

 

Footsteps ascending the stairs tipped Mabel off that it was time to scram.

 

“Whoops. Gotta go.”

 

She grappled out the window, right as Preston opened the door.

 

“Pacficia, who was in here?”

 

She took a deep breath, and stared him straight in the eye.

 

“That mustache makes you look like the monopoly guys skeevy cousin!”


End file.
